


Pokemon One-Shots

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Come, Come Inflation, Come as Lube, Cum Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Facial, Flare - Freeform, Forced, Horse cock, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Pig Dick, Pig Penis, Pokephilia, Size Difference, Size Kink, Zoophilia, abdominal bulge, beastiality, belly bulge, big dick, blowjob, cum, impregnate, impregnated, knotted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: A collection of short stories of Pokephilia.





	1. Houndoom x Male

(Houndoom, along with other Pokemon with a sharp nose, can detect how fertile a human is by smelling the now very weak pheromones that are made to attract Pokemon. )

“W-wait, no!” I shouted, scrambling towards a tree. I was cornered and without a Pokemon. It was a stupid mistake to go out without one. I should have been prepared for a worst-case scenario like this. But there was nothing I could do now, nothing that could save me. I cried as I turned around and held my head under my arms, hoping for a miracle, as the Houndoom striked.

The wood above me splintered into fragments as Houndoom clawed it deeply. I whimpered in fear as the Houndoom growled before taking a moment to sniff my rear. “W-what are you doing?” I asked, though not expecting an answer. The Pokemon continued sniffing and I wasn’t sure why. I was certain that I was going to be killed soon, turned into dog food and bones, but the Houndoom hadn’t laid a claw on me. I moved a little to try and see what the Pokemon was trying to do, but he growled in return. I froze back in fear as the dark hound pushed his snout farther into my rear.

Suddenly, it dawned on me. “N-no!” But it was too late, Houndoom had found what he wanted. The dog Pokemon quickly bit on the linen of my cargo shorts and tore of what he could, quickly biting away at my clothing, tearing it like it were a piece of paper. The Pokemon threw away the last shred of clothing before returning his gaze to my bare ass. The Houndoom wanted more than to rape me, it wanted me to become a bitch for breeding.

The Houndoom’s nose was strong enough to smell if I was fertile enough to be worth more as a bitch than food, and my cowering in fear gave him the perfect chance to find out. Realizing my mistake, I cursed under my breath as the Houndoom took a few steps forward. 

Even though it was best to try and run away as the Houndoom prepared to mount me, I found myself unable to even scream for help. I was too weak, too scared to do anything. I was too afraid to even struggle as the weight of the Houndoom landed on my back, and only whimpered as I felt his forearms try and wrap around my chest.

I tried to tell myself that it would be better than dying, that I was lucky to be kept alive. But doubt raced across my mind as the Houndoom humped the air, loosening his cock from its sheath. My arms couldn’t support the weight of the near eighty-pound Pokemon thrusting back and forth, and before long, my arms had buckled and my head was flat against the dirt.

Then a moment after my arms had failed me, I felt a splash of warm liquid near my bumhole. My heart sank even deeper as I knew it was coming. The dark, fleshy, and knotted dick of Houndoom was coming out of its sheath as he rutted the empty space. “Please don’t.” I begged the black hound, sobbing as I felt the pointed tip jabbing repeatedly against my taint. It kept punching and spurting, missing and bruising numerously before I felt it quickly slip in. “N-no.” I had weakly groaned, crying harder as the Houndoom viciously fucked my poor hole.

The ravenous dog pulled me closer, millimeter by millimeter, pushing in every last inch. My insides churned at the feeling of having over eight, maybe even nine inches of hard dog cock repeatedly stuffed into me. “Please stop.” I would mutter, over and over as the thick knot slapped against my bare ass. 

It hurt more than anything I’d ever experienced. Having my hole stretched open by the girth of Houndoom’s massive dog cock, burning as he ruthlessly thrust back and forth in fractions of a second. Nearly every inch, in then out, in a flash. I didn’t know if it was because Houndoom was a fire-type or because of the friction, but it felt like my rear end was set ablaze. It felt like he had been ravaging my asshole for hours, but only a couple minutes had passed, and the worst was still yet to come.

The thick two-and-a-half-inch knot edged deeper, opening my so gradually with each forceful thrust, creating an audible slap each time it struck. He wanted it in me, all of his massive cock buried in my ass. “It won’t fit, please… don’t do this.” I had pleaded, begging for mercy. But the Houndoom rutted away, chipping away at my tautness. Each time it got deeper, closer to the feeling of being ripped apart. It hurt more and more, so much that I hadn’t even realized that Houndoom’s claws had drawn blood from his intense grip.

Houndoom was vicious in his movements, unwavering and uncaring of my cries. My tears and soft whimpers had turned into pointless pleading. But the Pokemon rutted away, forcing that thick knot to open my asshole open, nearly tearing me apart each time I felt his heavy balls slap against mine. But there was a pressure growing underneath the entire time, something that I had tried to ignore. 

My aching cock quivered in fear, edging closer to climax with each growing second. I knew not why, but it was a pleasure my body could not deny. I hated it, every second of it. But some decrepit thought in the corner of my mind found it pleasing to serve as a breeding bitch to this Houndoom. Even worse was the fact that I could not control it. A part of me liked being used as a fuckdoll and I could not suppress that, no matter how hard I tried. My erection only disappeared when the Houndoom’s girthy knot went in and a quick load of my cum went out.

A wave of pain washed over me, but so had a strange surge of pleasure. I felt my toes tingle then quickly go numb, as if my body couldn’t decide what to feel in that single moment. But the sudden plunge of over ten inches of dog-cock, knot and all, sent black spots all over my vision. The knot, after having forcing open my asshole, was now pushing against the tight walls of my anal cavity. And I could feel the tip of the shaft reach nearly two inches deeper, opening up my tunnels even farther.

“Get it out of me.” I moaned, feeling the giant dick throb all the way in my stomach. I felt juices being spurted into my belly with each pulsation. And the girth of his knot gave me a feeling of uncomfortable fullness, and it was only after a few minutes later that I realized that it was growing in size. 

That warmth turned to a searing hot pain in just a matter of minutes, pushing against my already tight walls. I thought that if it kept growing and growing, it would get to a point where it would rip me in half. It probably wasn’t an accurate thought, but the thought scared me enough to get me to finally begin struggling. 

My struggle didn’t last long, however. Houndoom grew annoyed at my writhing movement, and when his growls didn’t freeze me in fear, he moved his forearms and placed them on my back, standing on my shoulder blades. His weight wasn’t enough to keep me from moving around, but the claws digging into my back were. I was completely stuck with my ass raised into Houndoom’s groin. The Pokemon had turned me into his bitch, and I couldn’t do anything about it.

I cursed and begged the Pokemon to let me go as his knot grew into an unfathomable width. It hurt so much that my ass turned numb from the pain, but I could still feel the growing pressure deep inside of me and the copious amounts of seed that he shot into me with each throb. It felt like it was never ending, like I’d had his cock stuck inside of me for hours, but then I finally felt his knot start shrinking as his dick sputtered more cum than before.

Feeling slowly returned as his knot deflated, and I was reminded again of how painful it was. My cries of agony returned but softened with each minute. The burning pain of tautness turned into that same feeling of fullness, but when it had, Houndoom dismounted me. The Pokemon turned himself around, raising a leg over me as he rotated. Then when we were ass-to-ass, I felt him begin to slowly tug.

“W-wait! Please!” I shouted, feeling the knot try and desperately escape from me. It was still much too large, much larger than when it had entered. “A few more minutes! It hurts, please!” But the Houndoom didn’t care for my pleads. He pulled and pulled. My hole slowly opened, exposing more and more of the gigantic knot buried inside of me. I thought my asshole was about to be torn apart when a loud pop ruptured and the ten inches of dog-cock left my poor ass.

My vision blacked for a moment again as unfathomable pain rushed through my body. It felt like I had just received a power punch from a Machamp straight at my gaping asshole. It felt like touching a bruise, but many times more painful. Cum seeped out of my raw and gaping asshole as I gasped continuously, unable to produce any sound. I closed my eyes and cried once more as my ligaments twitched from the pain. But I didn’t even get a minutes rest before I felt a Pokemon mount me again. “No, please. Not again.” I said weakly, raising my head to look behind me. Then I felt my heart sink and shatter the moment I saw not one, not two, but an entire pack of Houndooms, all waiting for a turn with their new breeding bitch.


	2. Emboar x Male

(Pokemon also have varying rates of virility, depending on how they inject semen, amount of sperm, longevity, etc. Some have near a 100% chance of impregnating a female of the same species, while others (generally first evolutions) have close to a 0% chance. A very virile Pokemon male will most likely increase the chances of impregnating a human tenfold.)

I came from a pretty rich family. Well, not pretty rich, a VERY rich one. Giant mansion, giant pool, giant garden, giant rooms… you get the idea. Being in my home was the greatest, and even though there was a lot of space there, I was never really alone. We had a bunch of Pokemon servants, like, a bunch.

My parents and I never mistreated them or overworked them, in fact, I would say most of them are underworked, but they are nice to have around. All of them enjoyed working here and we enjoyed having them here. I don’t know why my parents didn’t have human butlers but it looked like Pokemon worked just as diligently and were overall more entertaining, but it also meant I couldn’t speak to them.

However, some did leave to pursue better careers or because they found a partner elsewhere, which meant we had to fill the vacancy. So while my parents were on a month-long business trip, I was tasked with finding a replacement chef. That was when I met Emboar, our new Pokemon chef.

After a few days of him having the job, I started noticing he was giving me looks. Long stares like he was daydreaming, but whenever I turned to him, he would suddenly turn away. I didn’t think he was trying to murder me or anything, and he made absolutely perfect pastries that had some weird pearly white coating on them that added so much to the flavor. The salty and sweet flavor would melt in my mouth, and the rest was baked to perfection as well. I even asked him to show me how to make it once, but he refused, so I assumed it was some secret family recipe that he just could not share.

Emboar also kept using that same frosting thing in milkshakes, but the flavor didn’t really work out well there. It wasn’t as good as normal milkshakes but Emboar kept on making them and I didn’t want to be rude and not drink them, so I learned to live with it.

During his first week, I tried my best to get to know him. Turned out that he was a pretty nice guy, somewhat boastful of his baking skills and physical strength, but I enjoyed that part of him. Soon after, I noticed that I was returning those strange looks he gave me, but with it came some thoughts of lust and love, both of which I tried to ignore.

Falling for a Pokemon like it was love at first sight? I couldn’t understand why it had happened, so my suspicions arose. I thought that maybe he was perhaps lacing his food with something, perhaps an ingredient in the stringy, thick, white cream on his pastries. I decided that I should find out what exactly that frosting was, so I stalked him and found out what I could.

There were cameras in my house and they showed me that he didn’t make that special cream in the kitchen. Instead, he made it in the room that he was staying in at my house. I asked other Pomemon about it but they had no idea what I was talking about, so it was only me that knew about the special pastries and milkshakes he made.

This left only one option: hide in his room and watch him make it there. So when Emboar left to work, I sneaked into his room and staked out. An hour later, he came back as I hid in the closet with the door open slightly.

For about an hour, I watched Emboar do just normal Pokemon things. But then I saw him pull out some photos in a frame, and though I couldn’t see all of them clearly, I knew that one of them was a picture of me in a bathing suit.

There were many photos of me around the mansion, so no one would have noticed if a few went missing. I still didn’t know why he had them, but he turned his back to the closet I was in and held the photos in one hand and repeated a vigorous motion with the other. It took me a while to figure out he was masturbating to them, and though I should have felt disgusted, knowing that Emboar was into me made me blush and aroused. My hard-on was damn near poking out of the closet.

So I stayed there, watching like a creep as Emboar finished. I saw him pull out a gallon jug and put it in front of him, and then he moaned, shuddered, and sighed in pleasure and relief. He must have came for over half an hour, and when that was one full, he set the gallon jug aside and used another one. Both were filled to the brim with his seed by the time he was done, and I wanted to know what all of it it felt like inside of me.

Puns aside, I came out of the closet to confess that I liked him too. He quickly turned around and had a look of guilt and surprise on his face. I could tell that he was trying to say sorry before I told him, “It’s okay. I… I want you too.”

Emboar and I stood in total silence for a few moments. He was as surprised as he was glad, but I had no idea what to do next. Human and Pokemon could no longer naturally speak to one another, and how much did we know about each other in just one short week? But my boner was poking at my shorts and Emboar saw it too, which left me one option.

I began taking off my clothing, one-by-one. Emboar got a hold of himself and I saw his erection return from his sheath. He wanted it and so did I. I had completely forgotten why I was even in his room in the first place as I took off my clothes. 

“Holy fuck.” I muttered when I dropped my underwear, the last of my clothing. Emboar’s penis was gigantic, like, huge. It naturally coiled itself like a spring as it came out, and it grew thinner the closer it got to the strange, corkscrew-like tip that was drooling out precum. But even though it was coiled, it was still close to a foot in length. I imagined that it would be at least two and a half, maybe in three feet at its full length. And though the thinnest it got was maybe an inch in thickness, the base was around three and a half inches wide. The thought of it having all of it stuffed inside of me sent goosebumps down my arms.

Emboar took a few steps forward, his mighty shaft dangling in the air as he came to me. I couldn’t believe what was about to happen, but it felt so right. Emboar took me in his arms and cradled my bare body as he walked elsewhere. I could smell it even from there. A mouth-watering scent of musk, intoxicating and thick. He was grinning ear-to-ear as he set me down at the edge of his bed and spread my legs apart.

I raised my upper body to watch as Emboar grabbed the corkscrew tip of his penis. I shivered as I felt him brush the precum laden penis against my asshole, lubricating it amply before pressing it in with one claw. I gasped as it went in, then slithered deeper. My penis only got harder as it writhed inside me, like a twitching snake in my bowels. I put a hand on my cock, masturbating slowly as he fed more and more inches into me. 

It was a never-ending amount of cock. Emboar wasn’t even halfway before it was deep in my stomach. But by then, it had nowhere else to go so it circled around the walls of my stomach, creating wiggling bulges against my tummy that I could see and touch. It was growing evermore difficult to fit more in me, and by the time I felt his furry crotch against my ass cheeks, my asshole had been stretched taut. Nothing else was going to go in or out with that much girth blocking the way.

Then with Emboar’s cock stuffed all the way in me, he gently thrust back and forth into my rear. His writhing cock had circled around the inside of my belly multiple times, but the constant wiggling and reformation sent jolts of pleasure down every nerve. I panted and moaned as Emboar’s hands felt all around my body. Gracefully touching my waist, rear, belly, then toying with my nipples with the claws of his. I let him use my body completely as his warm penis touched every part of my insides.

I wished he could have lasted longer, but I had already known from watching him that most of the duration was from his ejaculation. So when I felt a slight pinch in my stomach, he pushed against me until my ass was plugged by his cock. I felt him shudder, sending shivers down to the tip of his cock, before a hose of thick, hot and creamy fluid poured in from his dick.

Emboar could have gotten me pregnant, but I don’t know what got into me. The thought of carrying his babies as his seed poured into me was enough to send me over the edge. I stroked my own cock faster and faster, then moaned loudly as my own sperm was released across my belly and chest.

I panted as I massaged my aching cock. Cum poured in minute after minute, filling me to the brim and then some. I watched as the warmth expanded in my belly, pushing against the lining of my stomach. Emboar boasted as my belly swelled with his seed. There was so much of it, and for the next thirty minutes, I let him bloat my belly with his cum.

I hadn’t even noticed, but towards the end, he was expelling a thicker fluid. It had sunk towards the bottom of my anus, and by the time Emboar’s dick had unlatched from the walls of my stomach, most of it had already hardened into a strange, foam-like texture. Then as Emboar’s dick slowly retracted back into his sheath, a small portion of his bountiful seed spilled out of me, but when Emboar’s erection had fully retreated into his sheath, the last of the gel-like substance had hardened, sealing all of his cum in my stomach.

Then as Emboar lied down on his bed beside me, I made sure to taste some of the cum that had leaked out of my asshole. It turned out that my suspicions had been correct. Emboar had been feeding me his cum the entire time, but taking it straight from the source was more preferable. And although I hadn’t figured out if eating his cum was making me attracted to him that day, I had a feeling that it was best not to find out.

So then as Emboar laid with me, he put his hand to my swollen stomach. We pulled closer to each other and I sighed in content. I never would have thought that hiring Emboar as a chef would have turned out like this, especially in just a week, but I was glad that it did. If it hadn’t, well, I wouldn’t have the family of Tepigs and Pignites that I do now.


End file.
